She's Mine!
by LoveLockdwn
Summary: My first fan fic! YAY! There's a new girl, Annasophia, at Cody and Zack's school. But, when they both fall for her, will they fight until the end? Yes, I know that Monoculus is posting this, but she took it down, and I'm her friend, and she let me take it


_A/N- Hi! I'm new here, but my friend is Monoculus, who is posting this story, but she's letting me have it. Enjoy this, even if you've already read it.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_, nor Microsoft Office. The people that created and own Microsoft and Suite Life own it, no dur!**

She's Mine!

Chapter 1

Annasophia

**BEEP!** **BEEP! BEEP!** I punched my pillow. I didn't want to get up. _Crap, another day at school, another crappy day, espcially since Zack is in my exploraty- technology. It's the best ever, you have a million dollars, and you get to make presentations of what you want to do with it on Microsoft Power Point, even though Zack has no idea what that is, or how to use it. _

It took me about five mintues to get up, then actually out of my bed. Zack was still there, snoring like mad, and I felt a little envy. _God, he gets away with everything. Even school. Even girls! And maybe he has sinus issues becasue of all his snoring... I'll talk to mom about it. Hey- I have an idea... I know how to wake Zack up... I'll plug mine and Zack's iPod, and put it on as high volume as it can go. Then play his favorite song, Welcome to the Black Parade. Ooh, that'll wake him up all right._

I rubbed my hands together, and did just what I had planned. _1...2...3... _**FULL BLAST! **Zack jumped. "What? Do we have a pop quiz today, Mr. Frank???" I smiled. _Yes! Finally, I can get him for all the stuff that he does, for example, being alive- better yet, being actually related to me!_

"No, Zackicins, it's wake up time!" I said in my best Agnes imitation voice. "AHHH!!! AGNES!" I cracked up. I feel back onto my bed laughing so hard I think my brains might have came out if I hadn't stopped a second before. "Shut the hell up! How could you do this to your dear brother?" Zack said this in his best "senstive brother" voice.

"Yeah, right. You're the best brother ever..." I said that sarcastically. He was really mad, which was great!

* * *

When we got to school, there was a rumor going around that there was a new person. Not so sure if it was a girl or a boy, though. Bob told me after Chemistry, which was first period. "Really. There is a new person. But, I'm hoping it's girl... I need someone to lean on!" He leaned his head on my shoulder. I looked around. 

"Bob, hate to ruin your moment"-I pushed his head aside-"but people are staring..." He popped off, from his support, and mine pushing him off. Yes, pushing, not pissing; but I think I might of... _Eh, it's Bob anyway..._

We went out serperate ways, and I passed Zack, who was arm and arm with some girl he was probably dating. When I got to my locker, there was a skinny, tall brown haired girl next to my locker. She was wearing odd clothes, a brown kind of torn shirt, and camo where the holes were. She had bright fushia pink fish net arm socks up her arms, and a lime colored mini skirt. _I wonder if I've seen her before... _I turned my head. Maybe I know her, maybe I don't... Hey, maybe she's the new person!

I went up to my locker, and got out my history book. Apparently, the girl next to me was having trouble with her combination lock. "Hey, maybe if you turn it the other way the second time you'll open it." I said, without ant trouble, which surprised me a little bit. I found a girl I can talk to without stuttering! Wow...

She turned to me. "Oh, maybe that'll work..." She seemed kind of shy, but not majorly. The funny dressed girl tried what I told her. It worked. The locker opended when she pulled up the lever, and she smiled. "Thanks..."

"No problem. Hi, I'm Cody. You?" I put out my hand, which now I think was a little silly. She smiled shyly, and said, "I'm Annasophia, and it's great to meet you, Cody." She put her hand into my rough one. We shook. Annasophia and I both smiled at each other.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" I asked her. I liked her, she was interesting. But not in a like like way. She could turn out to be a good friend, if she wants to. Well, I'll be seeing her often, because our lockers are right next to each other.

"I have history. What the teacher's name?" She pointed to Mr. Frank's name, which I didn't actually understand why she wanted to know how to pronounce a name so easy. F-r-a-n-k. "It's Frank. I have history, too. And I have an identical-" I was interrupted by Zack, and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Twin." He finished for me.

"Thanks, Zack... Like I was saying Annasophia, this is my identical twin, Zack. Don't get us mixed up, because then you're just asking for trouble." I heard Annasophia laugh a little. Zack stood there a little dumbfounded, still having his arm around my shoulder. He was probably thinking, _how can something that stupid make a girl laugh? She is kind of hot, and what did Cody say her name was again? Was it Aaronsopa? _No, Zack, it's A-n-n-a-s-o-p-h-i-a. Ok? And don't think she's hot, because someone as smart as her doesn't deserve you. Wait, but I don't like her, right?! **Right?!**

* * *

We got home, and apparently Annasophia lived in a neighborhood nex to the Tipton. Annasophia walked home together, but it wasn't serious. I hope we could become friends, she seems cool. I opened the door toour suite, and Zack was there, looking at me, sitting in an armchair. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, a little mad in the face.

"Oh, nothing really, except that I know you like Aaronsopa." I started to laugh. "What??! What's so funny?!?!"

"Nothing, it's just that her name is Annasophia, not Aaronsopa. You aren't that retarded are you?" I was still laughing, and Zack was there, just looking dumbfounded. He tried to hide his emotion. It wasn't working very well.

"Ok... so what?"

"Look, Zack, I don't like her, just she doesn't really know anyone. Don't rush her, she won't like it. Trust me, I know girls like her. Gwen used to be like that, so I know, ok? She won't feel comfortable around you if you try yo say 'I love you' to quickly. Trust me, I'm your brother."

"Ok, so what should I do?" I thought.

"How about lay off? Give her time to adapt to the school, and everyone in it. Ok?"

"I'm sorry Cody, I don't understand any word I don't understand." I looked at my retarded brother. _Wow, he really needs help..._

"Adapt means change, get used to... She is changing to our school... Get it?" _Please Lord, make him understand!_

"Ok, I guess I do..." I slapped my forehead.

"Why are we realted by blood again?" I started my homework, while Zack played video games.

* * *

_-Hey, yeah, once again, I know, my friend Monoculus is posting this, but she is letting me take over. PRESS THE PRETTYFUL REVIEW BUTTON!_

Much love;;

AntiPreppyGirl


End file.
